Arito's Task Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * 50 Platinum Coins Benodigde spullen * * * * Water Methode Om aan het document te komen moet je nomanden doden totdat je het document krijgt. Je kan het ook van andere spelers kopen. Ga nu naar Arito toe en vertel hem over de lijst. Hij vertelt dat hij een ex-nomaad is en dat hij vrede met ze wil maken. Hij legt je uit hoe je in de nomadengrot komt. De ingang ligt tussen de bergrug die Darashia en Ankrahmun van elkaar scheidt, hier. Er zit een scheur in de vloer, hier moet je de scimitar plaatsen. Gooi het water vervolgens 2 stappen naar rechts en er zal een ingang verschijnen in de rots. Afbeelding:Nomad Cave Entrance.jpg Ga in de grot op zoek naar Muhad en vertel hem over Arito. Hij zal de wens accepteren en je vragen de nomaden te helpen met een missie (Nomads Land Quest). Ga terug naar Arito, hij zal je belonen met 50 platinum coins. Gesprekken * Arito in Ankrahmun Speler: hi Arito: Be mourned, pilgrim in flesh. Speler: nomads Arito: What?? My name on a deathlist which you retrieved from a nomad?? Show me!! ... Arito: Oh my god! They found me! You must help me! Please !!!! Are you willing to do that? Speler: yes Arito: Thank you thousand times! Well, I think I start telling you what I think they are after... Arito: You have to know, I was one of them before I opened that shop here. Sure they fear about their hideout being revealed by me. Please go to the north, there is a small cave in the mountains with a rock in the middle. ... Arito: If you stand in front of it, place a scimitar - which is the weapon of the nomads - left of you and make a sacrifice to the earth by pouring some water on the floor to your right. ... Arito: The entrance to their hideout will be revealed in front of you. I don't know who is in charge there right now but please tell him that I won't spoil their secret... Arito: ... well, I just told you but anyway .... I won't tell it to anybody else. Now hurry up before they get here !! Speler: bye Arito: Do visit us again. * Muhad in Nomad Cave Speler: hi Muhad: Be greeted, foreigner under the sun of Darama. Speler: Arito Muhad: I don't know how something like this ever could be possible. He met a girl from Ankrahmun and she must have twisted his head. Arito started to tell stories about the Pharaoh and about Ankrahmun. ... Muhad: In the wink of an eye he left us and was never seen again. I think he feared revenge for leaving us - which partially is not without reason. Why are you asking me about him? Did he send you to me? Speler: yes Muhad: Ahh, I know that some of my people fear that Arito tells the old secrets of our race and want to see him dead but I don't bear him a grudge. I will have to have a serious word with my people. ... Muhad: Tell him that he can consider himself as acquitted. He is not the reason for our attacks towards Ankrahmun. Maybe you could help us in this case. Are you willing to do that? ...(Zie Nomads Land Quest) * Wanneer je "yes" zegt: Speler: yes Muhad: I appreciate your will to help the sons of the desert. Recently a bunch of thieves have stolen something very valuable from us. It is a secret the true sons kept for aeons and I am not allowed to tell you about it. ... Muhad: All we know about the thieves is that they have their hideout somewhere in Ankrahmun. We managed to catch one of them and he told us that there is a pillar in Ankrahmun with a hidden mechanism. ... Muhad: If you press the eye of the hawk symbol a secret passage will appear that leads to their hideout. Once inside you have to look for a small casket. ... Muhad: Try to sneak in undetectedly and bring back our treasure as soon as you obtain it. May Daraman hold his protective hand over you on your mission. I wish you good luck. ... Muhad: One last thing before you leave. Take the path behind me and you will get out of our hideout unharmed. Speler: bye Muhad: Please use the back entrance so you don't get in trouble with my people. * Arito in Ankrahmun Speler: hi Arito: Thank god you are back!! Did you find....err...what we were talking about?? Speler: yes Arito: And what did they say?? Do I have to give up everything here? Come on tell me!! Speler: acquitted Arito: These are great news!! Thank you for your help! I don't have much, but without you I wouldn't have anything so please take this as a reward. Speler: bye Arito: Do visit us again.